Evil HERO
The Evil Heroes are a series of monsters used by Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, after being possessed by The Supreme King. They seem to be twisted versions of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Most of the Evil Heroes are Fusion Summoned by fusing existing Elemental Heroes with "Dark Fusion", instead of the traditional "Polymerization". The Evil Heroes are the most powerful of the Heroes, possessing improved versions of the Elemental Heroes' effects, or the same effect with an extra effect of their own; plus, the effect of "Dark Fusion" prevents Evil Hero Fusion Monsters from being targeted by card effects the turn they are summoned. However, they lack the support of the Elemental and Destiny Heroes. They were released in Gladiator's Assault, but were mainly featured in Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3. An Evil Hero Deck is a deck, focusing on combining Elemental Hero cards to form powerful Evil Hero Fusion Monsters. These cards are stronger than regular Elemental Hero Fusions, and, although they lack the luxury of choice Elemental Hero Fusions possess, the few choices are powerful ones. Playing Style A good Evil Hero deck relies on using Dark Fusion and then copying the fusions with Dark Calling. A commonly seen strategy is to use Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend then equipping Vicious Claw onto it to buy time for your other Evil Heroes. Then if Evil Hero Malicious Fiend was ever destroy special summon it with Dark Calling. Generally, this deck utilizes an all-aggressive style. The opponent may counter with various destruction effects and Trap cards, so use cards like Royal Decree or My Body as a Shield to protect your monsters. Shrink also helps your material monsters to destroy the opponent's key monster if you cannot perform a Fusion Summon yet. Diversity is everything in a Fusion Deck. As such, it's best to include Fusion-substitute monsters. The most recommended cards are any of the Hex-Sealed Fusion cards, because not only are they useful for Fusions, but they are also Rock type monsters, so you can use Evil Hero Dark Gaia. Another good rock monster to add is Koa'ki Meiru Guardian with 1900 atk and the ability to sacrifice himself in order to negate the effects of cards like Judgment Dragon or Dark Armed Dragon. As for his negative effect you can just keep hex sealed fusions in your hand to keep him on the field Typical cards Monster Cards * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Prisma Spell Cards * Dark Fusion * Dark Calling * E - Emergency Call * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * My Body as a Shield * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Dark World Dealings * O - Oversoul * Foolish Burial * Vicious Claw Trap Cards * A Hero Emerges * Hero Barrier * Hero Signal * Hero Counterattack * Hero's Rule 2 * Magic Jammer * Mirror Gate * Mirror Wall * Trap Jammer Fusion Monsters * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Evil Hero Dark Gaia * Evil Hero Wild Cyclone * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Malicious Fiend Strengths and weaknesses Evil Heroes often have the potential to be enormously powerful and, with a little luck, can completely annihilate an opponent before they can even begin to defend themselves. The majority of the Evil Hero fusions are of regular non-Fusion Elemental Heroes, so any Elemental Hero searching option will work just as well in an Evil Hero deck to speed the process of Fusion (Currently, the only searching option for non-Fusion Evil Hero Monsters is Elemental Hero Stratos and Elemental Hero Ocean). There are a smaller number of Fusion monsters for Evil Heroes compared to their original counterparts, mostly based upon the "core" Elemental Hero Fusions, but this means that the recent limiting of the Extra Deck to 15 cards has less of an impact upon them than it does upon Elemental Heroes. The non-Fusion Evil Heroes have potent enough effects that they splash well into other decks besides those dedicated to using Dark Fusion, as well. However, their one great strength is also one of their great weaknesses - the Dark Fusion and Dark Calling cards, unlike Polymerization, have no way of being quickly added to the Hand or of being quickly recycled from the Graveyard, and though the Material Monsters may be supported by basic Elemental Hero support, there is almost none for the Evil Heroes themselves, making them far less flexible than their original counterparts. A clever opponent that specializes in using Counter Traps (esp. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell") to make Dark Fusion unusable will ruin their strategy and make it difficult to recover. So you should run Counter Counter and such. Category:Archetype